warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Forestpaw13/What Do You Think of This?
I've come up with a new (EPIC) story idea. It's amazing. I'm going to tell you guys a story: A long time ago, in a town called Salem, there was a fear stirring deep in people's hearts. Fear of betrayal. These "betrayers" were called witches. In the Puritan town, witches were believed to be in an alliance with the devil for services and power. In one home, there was a servant slave that served a young girl and her parents. When the parents left, the slave would tell their young girl (around age 13) amazing stories about her homeland that involved magic and spells. The girl was so intrigued and frightened that she chose to invite five other village girls to come listen to her. The youngest was 6, the oldest of 19. The tales the slave wove were so insane that the 6 girls could only conclude one thing: this servant slave had to be a witch. In that time, that was frightening, as I said above. They told the town. The town told the authorities. The servant slave was tried, tortured, declared guilty of being a witch, and killed. The girls became well-known and trusted throughout their community. So much, in fact, that anyone they accused was assumed to be a witch. Eventually, the girls went too far: accusing town officials. Their fame died down, but in the end, the result was the same: villagers were killed (men and women). This story could obviously inspire a story, and it did for me. Burning Souls- the epic fight between beliefs and reality. Life and death. Truth and lies. Friends and enemies. I have written a segment for you guys to read.... read it. I hope you like it, but I didn't actually put much effort into it. But you get the point. ---- They shove me into the water brutally. "Traitor," they snarl. "Please!" I beg again. "Why would I betray my birth Clan?" They snap at my ear and shove me in further. I can see my Clan, my mate, my kits, standing on the shore, watching in awe as the cat they thought was good and trustworthy was getting tortured and killed. Bouldertooth, a ruthless dark gray tom, shoved my head beneath the water for a heartbeat before letting me get a breath. "You traitor," Bouldertooth's brother, Gorgeclaw, snarled. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "I'm not allied with the Dark Forest!" I cry for my entire Clan to hear. "Yes you are," a young voice calls from the shore. Gingerpaw. She accused me of having an alliance with the Dark Forest a moon ago. Since then, my Clan has explored my intentions. They declared me guilty today. They told me I would be killed. Unless I could prove that I wasn't in an alliance. "Alright," Bouldertooth tells me, gripping my ear with his claws and pulling me back towards him, "I'm going to push you into the water. You prove to us that you're not with the Dark Forest." "How?" I squeak. "You tell us," Bouldertooth snarls, pushing me futher into the water. I naturally begin to swim. Somehow, I know how, despite my ThunderClan heritage, and my Clan doesn't seem to like that. "The Dark Forest taught her how!" Gingerpaw calls from the shore. Gorgeclaw and Bouldertooth look at me, appalled, and rush out to grab me before I do anything too insane. I allow myself to be pulled back. I am tired and I want to rest. "Come on," Bouldertooth snarls. He and Gorgeclaw drag me to shore, throwing me to dry ground like I am a sack of fur. The Clan calls insults at me, ones that have developed over the moon that I have been inquired, but the one that stands out to me the most is the continuous, unanimous cry of "Traitor!" "Any last words?" the leader, Jaggedstar, asks me, taking a step forward. He is normally a kind cat, but his jagged teeth make his snarl look more dangerous. "Please," I gasp hoarsely. "You don't know what you're doing." "Bouldertooth," Jaggedstar snaps. "Kill her." My eyes connect with Gingerpaw's as I feel claws, then teeth, pierce my neck.'' ---- Well...? YES! Write it! It could be interesting... No, it sounds bad. I don't get it... Category:Blog posts